Stark Christmas
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: "I'm glad your back Hermione," Tony whispered as they made it back to his car. "Me too." Hermione stopped, looking up at him, Hermione raised up on her tiptoes pressing a kiss to the man's lips. His arm came around her waist pulling her closer to him. Pulling back slightly they stared for a moment just being happy to see the other.


Sorry Iknow this is late for Christmas but i figured i would still post anyways. :) Happy New year everyone.

* * *

"How's the Christmas vacation with your parents?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head laughing into the phone, "It's great. Really, this has helped our relationship build once again."

"Good, I am glad," Harry replied. "I was worried for a while about all of you after you found them again, and returned their memories."

"I agree," Hermione sighed, seeing her parents order them all some hot chocolate. "This has been amazing."

"In New York," Harry commented.

"Harry," Hermione huffed. "Don't go there."

"Sorry, but I needed to point out the obvious. He's in New York." Harry reminded her through the phone.

Hermione glanced up seeing the massive tower in the skyline. "Never would have guessed. I mean the massive tower in the middle of the city does have a huge reminder or anything."

"I know you two weren't on bad terms when you left, but are you going to let him know you're in the city?" Harry questioned.

Hermione chuckled, "No, it was one night."

Harry cleared his throat.

"Fine, it was the whole weekend." Hermione huffed knowing she was lying to herself. "But, I mean it was nothing."

"Hermione, you were with Tony Stark." Harry reminded her.

"Well look at the time, I have to go," Hermione called through the phone.

"He's going to know." Harry yelled out, "Talk to him!"

Hermione hit end on her phone, rolling her eyes. "No, he won't."

Waiting on the sidewalk for her parent to exit the cafe her thoughts wondered. Hermione had spent a very interesting New Years with the man, even if she had known him for years. She had met Tony on a trip to New York right after the war before she went to find her parents in Australia.

He was no longer the eccentric playboy he had been when she met him. Although she knew the battle that had happen in New York changed him.

Hermione had stayed with him once while in New York, she had awoken because of a nightmare only to find Tony on the couch covered in sweat, she knew it was a nightmare seeing as she was in the same state, as him. They talked the entire night, about the horrors they had both seen. They knew each other's darkest secrets, but New Years changed everything between them. It was now near Christmas and she hadn't seen or spoke to him since that weekend.

"Hermione!"

Hermione smiled seeing her parents taking a seat at a table. She came to there side sitting next to them.

"So, what are we doing now?" Hermione asked taking the tea from her mother.

"Well, for now, we are going back to the hotel to rest for a little while have some dinner then come back out to Rockefeller center and see the Christmas lights." Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Wonderful." Hermione smiled.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly behind her parents, smiling as she watched them. Her father's arm rested around her mother's shoulders. They whispered to one another looking at the lights. Focused, she didn't notice the one person walking up behind her.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out you were in New York?"

Hermione turned around and was shocked seeing Tony standing behind her. She honestly didn't think he would find out.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked.

"Jarvis," Tony smirked as if it was obvious.

"Okay, how did you find out I was in New York?" Hermione questioned.

"About that," Tony said. "Banner saw you."

"Damn," Hermione muttered, she played with her fingernails as if unsure of herself.

Tony frowned, "What not happy to see me?"

"I am but," Hermione paused looking up at him. "I didn't think you would be happy to see me."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Tony countered, leaning on the wall beside him.

Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"It meant more to me than just that." Tony sighed glancing around. "I've only said that one other time."

Watching him she knew he wasn't lying to her.

"Plus, I didn't want to spend Christmas alone." Tony spoke softly moving closer to her, adding. "for once."

"Tony, I'm here with my parents for Christmas-," she paused seeing him glance over her shoulder.

"I hope you aren't sharing a room with them?" Tony commented glancing between them and Hermione. Hermione turned slightly seeing her parents in a romantic embrace. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Not sharing a room but a two-bedroom suite yes," Hermione commented, turning back to Tony not very sure being in the suite tonight would be an amazing idea. "Although I am second guessing going back tonight."

"Come with me then," Tony suggested.

"Okay." Hermione raised a brow to his suggestion, before rolling her eyes. "Let me tell my parents I'm leaving. Don't want them to worry."

"Meeting the parents this is a first," Tony commented offhandedly.

Hermione shook her head walking to her parent who had thankfully resumed looking at the lights.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione spoke catching their attention. Hermione mother smiled softly seeing the man standing next to her. "This is Tony Stark. Tony these are my parents, Doctor's John and Claire Granger." Hermione spoke softly not drawing attention to Tony.

"Pleasure." Her father spoke up shaking hands with Tony.

"Same," Tony replied.

"so this is Tony?" Her mother smiled at the pair. "I've heard a lot about you."

Hermione's smiled dropped and her eyes widened. "Mother."

"I'm parents conversation worthy?" Tony asked playfully causing a blush to appear on Hermione's face.

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione chuckled shaking her head. "I'm going to go spend a little time with Tony."

'Have a good night darling." Her mother replied.

"See you tomorrow." Her father added, The granger's left the pair alone moving on by themselves.

Tony placed an arm around her shoulders, walking with her back to his car. "How did you get in here with no one noticing you?" Hermione questioned.

"More people are focused on the lights instead of the people," Tony commented. "But let's get out of here before someone does."

"I'm glad your back Hermione," Tony whispered as they made it back to his car.

"Me too." Hermione stopped, looking up at him, Hermione raised up on her tiptoes pressing a kiss to the man's lips. His arm came around her waist pulling her closer to him. Pulling back slightly they stared for a moment just being happy to see the other.

"Merry Christmas, Tony," Hermione whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Tony replied opening Her car door. Hermione looked down seeing red roses sitting in the seat with a first edition set of The Winter's Tale. Hermione smiled when she saw the gift.

"You were so sure I would come with you?" Hermione questioned playfully.

"Not a doubt in my mind," Tony smirked meeting her eyes.

"Liar," Hermione commented, returning his playful smirk. She could hear his laughter even after he closed the door to the car.


End file.
